cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Kore
Kore ( date of birth unknown) is a CAW professional wrestler. He currentlly wrestles for HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment) and various other leagues. Kore is a die hard Juggalo. He is also good friends with Ian blair, creator of HWE. He joined HWE at the begining of the 2010 season and has been one of the fastest rising rookies yet. Kore is a former ECW champion as well. He is also a former HWE champion, after winning it in a triple threat HIAC match in M's Kombat. HWE 2010 season Kore began the 2010 season as a part of the ECW brand. Kore shined above all the other rookies from the start and became a favorite of the Chairman Ian. His debut match was against Levi, whom he soundly defeated. Kore then fought various other rookies on ECW, including a steel cage match against Dev and a match against Lil Supa. Kore then took part in MITB ternoment to see who would win the MITB breifcase. Kore fought and beat his first round opponet Otis, but lost to his round 2 opponet Big T. Kore then took part in one of the battle royals to determine Jr's two #1 contenders for Homies Judgement. Kore won the first battle royal and then attacked the other battle royal winner T-Bone after his win. Jr also attacked Kore after his win. At Homies Judgement, Kore failed to take the ECW from Jr, and was powerbombed therough a flaming table and jr pinned T bone. Kore then challenged Vegas the next night on raw, with a possible title shot on the line. Kore lost the match when Kratos came and spear Vegas causing a DQ. Kore would have his revenge on Jr at the next ppv. He would challenge one last time for the ECW title at Homies Bash vs Jr. He would win the title from Jr after a brutal fight. He then appeared as TNT's tag partners on the next Smackdown in a 6 man tag match, which his team lost after TMO was pinned. Kore then took place in the HWE draft. He lost a triple threat match between TMO, Dani 2 Dope, and him. Kore then defended the ECW title vs Crazy Bob at the M's Unforgiven ppv. He successfully defended it there. After seeing the head of the Juggalo Army, Juggalo Joe, beating beaten down and lose his title due to Harley's betrayl to the Joker at Survivor series, Kore felt it was up to him to do something. At Homies Arrmaggedon Harley stole his ECW title and made him fight the Joker in match for the ECW title. Kore felt it was time for revenge. Kore was winning for most of match and almost had joker, until he was rolled up and the ref quickly called the pin. Kore lost the ECW title to the Joker, who now had claimed 2 world titles in just 2 months. Kore was irate about being screwed over and entered the Homies rumble out for revenge. Kore had good luck for his first rumble, entering #29. It was a intense finalle as all three of the final men: Big T , Kore, and Juggalo Joe , had history with Joker and where hungrey for a title match with him. Kore was the first of the three to be thrown out. At Homies Way Out, Kore was announced to be in the main event for the HWE title at Homiemania in the instence of fairness for being screwed over. During the main event, Kore and the other participants of the main event stormed the ring and brawled in the ring. At Homiemania, in his first Homiemania apperence Kore was one of the 6 men in the Hell in a cell match for the HWE title. He fought hard for a rookie but he was elminated by TMO after a pedigree. 2011 season Kore felt it was time to get serious and get some gold. Ironiclly he choose gold for his fans support and joined his former enemy Joker in his quest for Raw domination. On the first raw of the new season he helped hold Big T down in the ring, whom won the title from the former champ Joker last night at Homiemania. Big T's allies helped him escape tho as Juggalo Joe got Kore's attention and fought him in the parking lot. Kore won the brawl tho after nailing JJ with a move from the top of the production truck. This brawl led to Juggalo Joe vs Kore at Homielash in #1 contender match. Kore's mean streak was helping him have the edge but in the end Juggalo Joe got the pin and became the #1 contender to Big T's HWE title. Kore woulnt settle for 2nd place and was getting involved any way he could. He interrupted the contract signing for the match the next night on raw, even going so far as to hit JJ with his own finishing move. He was annouced as Devin Angels's mentor for HWE NXT. At the TLFC ppv, Kore intterupted the TLC match between Big T and JJ and almost cost Big T the title. Kore would get his shot at the HWE title after winning a spot in the raw Homies chamber by defeating Zeke, Big T's NXT rookie, on raw. Kore would be unable to win the title from Big T tho in the chamber. He was the last man in the chamber with Big T but after a costly dive off the chamber that missed Big T capitalized and won. On the next Raw, Kore would take place in M's Kombat. His first round oppponets would be Crazy bob and Kanon. Kore would win the match after a powerbomb and pin on Kanon. Kore advanced to round 2. On round 2 on Smackdown, Kore would fight his boss Joker and another MK Kombatent. Kore would turn his back on Joker again and powerbomb and pin him to advance to round 3. In round 3 of the tournoment, Kore fought Mist and Red Skull in a hell in a cell match. Kore dominated the match and pinned the Red Skull to advance to the finals. After a grueling final match in the devils playground known as Hell in a cell, Kore overcame WH champion Vegas and MK Kombatent Shoa Kun to claim the vacent HWE title. This is Kore's first ever world title and first one in a year. After his war in the cell, juggalo army leader Juggalo Joe congraulated Kore on winning his first HWE title. With this, The Juggalo Army reunited. At Hoimeslam, Kore became the MC and brought in ICP to challenge the Black Sun Empire. Kore and ICP then defeated Kroenen and his hydra soilders. After Kore was seen talking to Harley. For making M look like a fool, Kore had to defend the HWE title against him in the co main event. With the help of Flash Gorden and a chair, Kore was able to hold onto his HWE title against the god form of M. Kore then entered into the Homies rumble, hoping to get a second world title. Entering at #14, he faired well but was thrown out by larger opponets. At the WCW episode before Night of Chumpions, Kore retained his HWE title against Big T, Ajack, MK, and the returning undead T-Bone. At Night of Chumpions, Kore once again defended his title against Big T, this time in a ladder match. As the two men battled it out, MK watched from ringside. Tired of waiting, MK then stormed the ring and chokeslammed Kore, leaving Big T open for the grab. Kore got luckly, as TMO arrived and attacked his former partner, leaving Kore open to grab his belt. At Homiemania that year, Kore was once again in the HWE title match, this year defending the belt. He defended it against MK and T-Bone, making it a extreme rules triple threat. Even tho Kore was winning in the begining of the match, MK got second wind and dominated him and T-Bone. Mk would eventually take both men down and pin Kore to take his HWE title from him. Homiemania Revenge Tour Following Homiemania, Kore along with the rest of the HWE roster went to Liberty City. There, he found MK's car and ran it off into the river. This however hurt him, preventing him from competing in the HWE title rematch. 2013 Season In the new season, Kore reappeared after his car accident. His first match back was against his old foes MK and T-bone for the HWE title in extreme rules. Kore sadly was the odd man out, ending up getting hurt outside the ring just long enough for MK to get the pin. Some time later, Kore had a match with his ally Juggalo Joe. After a while of back and forth, Kore went ringside to converse with Harley. While he did this, the man known as Bane came down to the ring and laid out Joe. This caused Kore and Harley to retreat as Bane dominated Joe in a ring surrounded by fire. After their escape, Kore angrily told Harley he didn't sign up for this and what was to come. In the first round of HWE Final Kombat, Kore would face his longtime rival MK. After a brutal match, Kore overpowered MK by using the same power glove tech he had used to put him down and pin him, ending his HWE title reign. This would be his second HWE title and would progress him in the the tournament. Championships and Accomplishments HWE *ECW champion (1 time) *HWE Champion (2 time, current) *Homiemania Record: 0-2 *HWE Slammie award winner - "Rising Star" (2012) *HWE Slammie award winner - Champion of the Year (2012) * HWE Hall of Fame (2013) Category:CAW Category:Template Category:HWE